My Sweet Six Six Six
by Kamikaze Echoes
Summary: Voldemort's daughter is just as crafty as he is and, after the Triwizard Tournament, comes up with an ingenious plan to get rid of Harry: seduction. But what happens when he breaks down the barriers around her soul? {One Shot}


My Sweet Six Six Six: A Harry Potter Fanfiction Creation by Allie B.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, form, or trigonometric inverse function, own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. mega-conglomerate executives and the lovely Mrs. Rowling. I am simply twisting her characters into my own strange and perverted creations that really bear no resemblance to their former selves. I also take no liability whatsoever if the wrong people walk in while you're reading this because there will be violence and blood spray. Hooray for mad women who like to take out their vengeance with swords! KILL BILL REFERENCE!

Spoiler Warning: Some references made to The Order of the Phoenix, if for some reason unbeknownst to all, you have yet to read about Harry at his most human.

Author's Note: I got kind of bored whilst CoM was not in my possession, so I began writing this along with A King in My Own Mind. As it turns out, my beta reader for CoM had a concept for a similar story, but I like mine better. Anyways, this was originally to be title A Devil Meant for Better Things or Smile see the lyrics below but then I decided to name it after the HIM song by the same name. It's still deeply AFI-influenced though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Overwhelmed with a deep repulsion / For sights seen so commonly / Now I have come to be the walking enmity / Assimilate into a culture / Of post morality / From what I've seen / I hate humanity / Rot with repulsion / I'll write the world a brand new song / Look upon your bleak creation / But is it truly me / That's come to be / The human blasphemy/ I'll set the world on fire / And in the burning light / I'll write my first love song / And I will feel warmth / Hide your eyes / In heaven, in lies / Believe / Relieve / I'll end the world tonight / Overwhelmed with a deep repulsion / For sights seen so commonly / Now I have come to be the walking enmity / For humanity /The human blasphemy / I'll end the world tonight / -AFI, "Smile", _The Art of Drowning_

Six figures enter / They've come to destroy the world / They've called together / This storm almost every night and / I awake in another place / A familiar voice with stranger's face speaks / I awake in another place / More unheard words / What new friends will the day bring/ One for one thousand acquainted / What new home will the night bring/ When it all comes down / You just throw the bones / On the way / I saw five hours of sleep / On the way / But your fire makes it all worth while / On the way / I wrote words for you to keep / On the way / What new friends will the day bring/ One for one thousand acquainted / What new home will the night bring/ When it all comes down / You just throw the bones / On the way / I saw five hours of sleep / On the way / But your fire makes it all worth while / On the way / I wrote words for you to keep / On the way / I saw myself / Lost myself along the way / And you will find me / On the way / I saw five hours of sleep / On the way / But your fire makes it all worth while / On the way / I wrote words for you to keep / On the way / -AFI, "6 to 8", _The Art of Drowning_

There are things you should know / And the distance between us seems to grow / But you're holding on strong / And, oh, how hard it is to let go / I'm so hard to let go / I'm waiting for your call / And I'm ready to take your six-six-six in my heart / And I'm longing for your touch / And I welcome your sweet six-six-six in my heart / Oh, my love / I'm losing my faith in you / But you don't want it to be true / But there's nothing you can do / Oh, oh, oh / And there is nothing you can do / Yes, I've lost my faith in you / I'm waiting for your call / And I'm ready to take your six-six-six in my heart / And I'm longing for your touch / And I welcome your sweet six-six-six in my heart / Right here in this heart / Oh, oh, oh / Right here in this heart / I loved you / And I know it's too late / Oh, my god, it's so lonely / I'm waiting for your call / And I'm ready to take your six-six-six in my heart / And I'm longing for your touch / And I welcome your sweet six-six-six in my heart / I'm right here for the phone / And I'm ready to take your six-six-six in my heart / Longing for your touch / And I welcome your sweet six-six-six in my heart / Right here in this heart / Right straight through my heart / Right here in my heart / - HIM, "Your Sweet Six-Six-Six", from _Head Banger's Ball Volume 2 Disc 1_

Background: Let me just explain a few things. Layhlorian Ayallah Mortise (a.k.a. Layla a.k.a. Lady Death hee, hee, I likes Lady Death animé movie reference!) is **NOT** the biological daughter of Lord Voldemort. She is his adopted daughter and the biological child of two loyal yet unknown Death Eaters formerly of his Inner Circle. She has been raised with an extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts. In order to keep a low profile and keep herself from being associate with him, she has lived in France (I'm thinking Dijon or Versailles or maybe in the northern Alp-ish area) with a 'foster family'. She, coincidentally, went to Beauxbatons though she would have preferred Durmstrang. She also hates Fleur Delacour. She has no living biological family of which she is aware. In quite a few ways, she's like a female Harry. ...Yeah, and she hates Fleur. With the burning passion of a thousand suns.

Layla gazed dreamily at his ceiling, pondering over the bizarre happenstance that had brought her to this strange, yet highly enjoyable, situation. She supposed it all started back at Beauxbatons in her fourth year.

Fleur Delacour and the others had returned from the Tri-Wizard Tournament just in time for their graduation. Fleur, the idiot blond, had not won, of course. Layla would have gladly handed over the six Galleon debt for all the bets she had been running against Fleur if she had. She hadn't bet on anyone else either, since she didn't know the others well enough, but she _had_ heard some good rumors about Krum. Much to her surprise, Little Veela Girl was running around and ranting about some Hogwarts fourth year! Layla only half-listened, making sure to stay of Fleur's good side in case she needed something later and to see if she planned to return as a teacher's aide, which  
she did, until she heard his name: Harry Potter. She ran from her seat in the school's little café to her dormitory. She rummaged frantically through her trunk for her two-way mirror, pulling it out triumphantly, and immediately magically locking the door.  
"My Dark Lord," she breathed over its surface. Voldemort's face appeared, holding what she took for a mixture of happiness, hatred, and undoubtedly failure.  
"Yes, Layla? You have disturbed me in the midst of my plans. For your sake, this had better not be another of your little troubles."  
"I know I've been bothering you about _her_ a lot lately, Daddy, but I've just heard of what happened at the Tournament. And..." she paused, uncertain of whether she was up to this or not. "I think, maybe, I could help you with _him_."  
"Yes?" he replied, interest obviously piqued after such a botched plan.  
"I could, you know, charm him a bit if I transfer to Hogwarts. I don't think I should do it until after next term though. He might not fully trust me if I show up at the wrong time in his life. And I wouldn't have goddamned Fleur breathing down my neck. You'd almost think she knows."  
"Trust me, my dear, that nitwit knows nothing about you. As for this idea of yours, I do believe it's brilliant. And you're right, of course. I shall make preparations for you to come at a most opportune time."

The next term passed so uneventfully in France, it was as if nothing were happening just across the pond. Layla knew of it all though. Her father couldn't have planned it any better. Harry had just lost Sirius Black, his role model (and quite frankly hers) and had learned the full truth of his parents' deaths and scar. He was despondent and constantly depressed. What he needed was a friend who felt his pain and she could play the part perfectly. Her father arranged for his mail to be read so they would know when he would begin shopping for school. She had long since completed her transfer but was unfortunately placed in Slytherin. According to her contacts, Harry would probably avoid her because of it. She was determined to make it her advantage. Finally, they learned he planned to visit Diagon Alley no later than August fifteenth. She was officially inducted into the Inner Circle and given the Mark but it was painstakingly hidden. She could not arouse attention of any kind.  
And so the stakeout of the wizard shopping district began. From various stores in Knockturn Alley, they spied on their neighbor plaza, keeping Layla hidden away at the little known Arichat Inn. The days crawled by slowly until finally he was spotted. She sprang into action, traveling to the Leaky Cauldron by Floo Powder and heading nonchalantly to Gringotts. She withdrew a tidy sum from her private vault before tailing her target, following him into Flourish and Blott's. Perfect, it was all too perfect, the way he fell unwittingly into their trap. Putting on her most innocent mask, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned and stepped back in surprise.  
"I'm truly sorry to have startled you," she said shyly without a trace of an accent, "but I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year and I'm a bit frightened, you know?" She blushed and stared at her feet, as if plotting her next words carefully. "I... I've heard a lot about you, well, I think it's you, and I thought, you know, maybe you could help me." She looked back up at it with a perfect little half smile.  
"Oh, well, I suppose I could help you. We all could. I... we'd love to." The Granger girl and the youngest Weasley boy looked at him in surprise. They certainly couldn't see through her guise, could they? No, no, they were simply surprised by his helpfulness, his cheeriness.  
"Oh, thank you so very much." She smiled sweetly then blushed again. "Ha! Where have my manners gone? My name is Layhlorian Ayallah Mortise, or Layla for short." She gave a grand sweeping bow and looked up at their shocked faces. "Sorry if my personality is a bit quirky for your taste, but this is who I've always been. Just try to play along, you know?"  
"I will most certainly try, m'lady," Harry said with a laugh and bow of his own. "I need to go find a few books in here and then I'll help you straight away." He walked away, chuckling, while the other two stared at him in complete shock.  
"I'll be looking at books in the back!" she called after him. She turned on her heel and headed for the section on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco Malfoy was skulking there, waiting for her with a distantly amused smirk on his pale face. She'd love to place an Imperious Curse, or worse, on him right then just to be rid of it, but she desperately needed him. Besides, it certainly wouldn't be fitting for her current boyfriend to be dead because of a silly little smirk.  
"You do lay it on thick, love," he drawled as he wrapped his arms around her middle. They kissed passionately for a minute before she pushed him away. He glared for a moment but she had trained him well enough and he didn't protest further.  
"You never know who might be watching. Listen, I don't have long and I don't know when he'll be back. Does Daddy have any news for me?" He shook his head. "Do you understand what you have to do?" He nodded, though a little dejectedly. "Don't worry, my love," she whispered, leaning in close and nibbling at his ear, "this is nothing more than an act, a little game to rid us of this pest forever. Besides, we'll still have the nights for each other, at least for a little while." They parted ways with a little kiss and wandered in opposite directions.  
"Layla!" she heard behind her. She turned and grinned at Harry as he trotted over, forcing back the wicked smile that threatened to contort her features.  
"Back so soon, Harry? I thought it would take you much longer than that." He took her by the hand and began asking what she needed. Since they were still in the bookstore, she began with those. They wandered, talking about nothing in particular while she wondered what the hell was taking Draco so long. He suddenly appeared, token smirk plastered on his face, and she had never been happier to see it.  
"How's summer with the Muggles been, Scar head?" he mocked ruefully. "Done anything to get yourself nearly expelled yet?" His stormy eyes then shifted to Layla before Harry or Ron could get out a retort. "Ah, I see you've met the newest addition to Slytherin House, Potter!" Harry looked at her as if he couldn't believe it and she looked away in shame. Real shame oddly.  
"Layla, is Malfoy... is he telling the truth? Are you _really_ in Slytherin?" he asked with a pained look. She glanced up at him before nodding then looking away with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I... I didn't want to tell you." She ran from the store as tears streamed down her cheeks. She stopped a little ways outside the store, looking confused. Harry arrived seconds later.  
"Why?" he asked, looking pathetic. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"  
"I thought... I thought you would hate me, judge me, never get to know the real me. I'll admit, I couldn't have kept it up once we got to school but..." She looked away again, falling deep into her role.  
"I could never hate you, Layla." He took hold of her chin, and turned her face towards his. Draco always did the same thing at cute, tender moments like these, however few they were. Her cold-as-ice blue eyes melted in his emerald ones. "I... I guess you could call it love at first sight." He kissed her a little clumsily. They both pulled away, blushing and embarrassed.  
"Err, maybe we should save the public displays of affection for a later date." She said sheepishly with a half smirk vaguely like Draco's.  
"Then is this our first date?" he asked with a smile.  
"Hmm, I suppose it will have to do. Next time, might I suggest sweeping me off my feet?" They laughed and squandered the rest of the day away.

That first meeting became the beginning of a whirlwind romance. Hermione and Ron warmed up to her quickly, mostly because she made Harry so happy. Honestly, he did the same for her. She barely had time for Draco between classes and dating Harry, but they made the most of the nights she gave him, just as she'd promised, until Harry began taking her to the Room of Requirement. She loved it there. They just sat together, cuddling, slowly sharing their lives. He confided so much in her, things not even the Inner Circle had dreamed of, like his attempted suicide over the summer. When she gasped, he explained though she knew most of the story from the Death Eaters. When he finished, she smiled.  
"_What_ could be so entertaining about my near-death! What if I _had_ died!" he exploded.  
"Then I wouldn't be having the best time of my life right now." She laid her head on his chest. "Can I tell you a secret? Will you promise never to tell anyone?"  
"Of course," he said automatically. She took a steadying breath and plunged headlong into the tale of her own path leading to near-unavoidable doom. She left out the real reason for the desperate attempt, that her father had berated and belittled her to the point that she felt like a waste of flesh. She made up a former classmate instead. He hugged her close and laid little kisses all over her skin. "I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again, okay?" he muttered. She started to cry, really cry, and could only nod in reply.  
Three hours later, he walked her back to her dormitories under his Invisibility Cloak. They shared a silent kiss before she sidled into the Common Room. Draco was there, waiting for her in the shadows.  
"Layla, where have you been!" he said, exasperated. "Your father's been asking for you on your mirror since after dinner. I told him you'd contact him as soon as you came back." She thanked him quietly then headed for her room but her stopped her by grabbing her forearm. "Please, tell me. Do you love me anymore? Has Potter taken my place?"  
"Of course he hasn't!" she whispered furiously, shocked he could even think that. "What would make you think that! I'll always love you, no matter what tries to come between us."  
"That...that's all I need to know then. Go talk to your father." He let her go and shuffled off to his dormitory. She ran to her own bed and pulled her mirror out of its secret compartment in her trunk.  
"Daddy," she breathed on the surface and waited for Voldemort to appear as he always did. This time, however, he seemed annoyed and disgruntled. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I was with Harry and lost track of time. I--"  
"I already know." There was a long silent pause. "Layhlorian," she flinched at her first name, "you _must not_ fall in love with Harry Potter. You will jeopardized this entire operation."  
"Yes, Father," she replied sullenly.  
"And, Layla, darling, please try to pay Draco a bit more attention from now on? He's beginning to get unbearable." He gave the closest thing he had to a smile and his picture faded into her reflection. She sat back for a minute, contemplating the full impact of his warning. Of course, it _was_ a tad too late for that now. Maybe, just maybe, she could continue their relationship and play it off later as simply great acting. Or maybe she could tell him the truth, the real truth, and wait for him to push her away in disgust. It seemed like a fate worst than death at the moment. Later would decidedly be the best time, if it came to that. Besides, it was only November.

By Christmas, the school buzzed about nothing else but their relationship. Most wondered how one could stoop so low as to date the other. Wasn't Harry worried that she might be part of some devious plot? Wasn't Layla concerned about how it would look later in life when she took up Voldemort's mantle? Incidentally, one of their chat sessions in the Room of Requirement turned to her father. It was New Year's Eve and they had decided to spend it together.  
"Layla," he started slowly and she braced herself for what was to come, "I have something very serious to ask you. I heard Pansy Parkinson say something about Voldemort being related to you. I... I was just wondering if it was true." He gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe that whorish cow for a second but he just wanted to hear it from her lips.  
"...Voldemort?" she asked nervously, biting her lip. "No, he's not related to me," she said quickly, hoping not to let anything skip. Technically, she wasn't lying. She'd never known her true parents. She assumed they had been Death Eaters at some point and might still be, but her earliest memories were of the Dark Lord raising her to succeed him if the need arose.  
"You're not lying to me, are you?" She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily. "Please, you can tell me anything, you know that." He brushed the black hairs from her eyes.  
"Y-yes, I'm quite sure. I don't have any family left, at least that I know of. Can we please, please, change the subject?" She looked up at him pleadingly. He gave her a consoling look that held just a tint of sorrow. He kissed her cheek lightly.  
"Don't worry about letting anything slip anymore," he breathed gently into her ear. "I think I've figured it out. There are no secrets between us now, okay?" He kissed her again lightly.  
"Harry, I have to show you something then." She pulled out her wand and rolled up her sleeve. She gazed at the slightly lighter patch of skin on her left forearm absentmindedly then sighed and tapped it. The Dark Mark stood out brightly on her pale skin. It was more ornate than any other except Voldemort's. "I... I was inducted into the Inner Circle before we began our current plot against you. I was to, in short, seduce you over the course of two years. Daddy was going to continue to make life as miserable as possible for you while I lulled you into a false sense of security. At the end of our seventh year, I was to... to..." She trailed off and cried into his shoulder.  
"You can tell me," he said softly as he nuzzled at her neck. "You wouldn't have begun telling me if you didn't have a good reason. You'll just have to go through with it now."  
"I was supposed to deliver you to _him_, weakened by poisons and under the Imperius Curse!" she yelled at him, muffled by his shoulder. "I was supposed to lead you straight to your death without question or doubt! I was supposed to betray your trust and throw the wizarding, and quite possibly Muggle, world into complete chaos!" She sniffled, calming herself. "To tell the truth, most of it was my idea. I... I wanted... I had my own selfish reasons for doing it. You probably despise me now, don't you? If you're, you know, going to break up with me, do it now." She tensed herself against him, taking in the last good memories she thought she'd have of him.  
"What are you talking about, lovely?" He picked her head up gently off his shoulder and smiled. "You're stuck with me now and there's nothing you can say or do that can change that." They kissed again, deeply, passionately, losing themselves in each other. Not for the first time, his tongue flickered across her lips and this time she let him in. He played at the roof of her mouth lightly, tickling her to the point of little giggles escaping. He retreated slowly, enticing her tongue to follow his. Suddenly she felt as if they were falling, or drifting rather, into some delightful dream. With a tiny bounce, they hit the mattress that had materialized to break the descent. "Wait," he  
said. She pulled herself far enough away to look into his eyes. "Do you want to do this now? I'll understand if you don't."  
"It doesn't matter what we do as long as we do it together. Is something wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" She glanced over all of his exposed body, looking for some kind of mark.  
"No, it's nothing like that, it's just... just, well, you'd be my first real girlfriend and I want everything to be perfect for you. If you say no, we'll stop now."  
"I think we should, at least for now. I have talk to Draco anyway. We need to finish some things." He caught her meaning and agreed. "We can meet later tonight at eleven, okay? I want to be with you at midnight."  
"Meet me in the prefect's bathroom. You know how to get there, right?" She nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying to her Common room. Yet again, Draco was waiting for her in the shadows, an uncharacteristic look of anxiety on his face.  
"What's wrong, Draco? Did something happen?" He shook his head and paced back and forth. "Draco, please, tell me what's going on with you!"  
"I think Father's going to be coming to check up on you, on us. You should be on your guard, don't look to suspicious or Potter will find out and--"  
"It's too late for that. He... he figured it out earlier in the night. He said he overheard Pansy talking about Daddy being related to me. That little whore has probably ruined everything. There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore; I'd lose his trust. I told him everything he didn't already know." She turned her back to him and looked out towards a faraway pile of books. "If Daddy asks, tell him the truth. Tell him that I... I'll still do what I agreed to do." With that she, ran from the dungeons to Gryffindor's Common Room. The Fat Lady guarding the way sighed after she said the password.  
"I'm sorry, my dear, but you just missed him. He kept looking at his watch and was carrying a letter with him. You might be able to catch him on his way back from the Owlery."  
"Thanks so much," Layla called over her shoulder as she sprinted up to the Owlery. Luckily, it was a much shorter distance from his Common Room than from hers. She walked in just as he was releasing Hedwig. "Harry?" He turned and smiled weakly.  
"Sorry to make you come all the way up here. I just wanted to tell...umm, some people not to worry about me... well, us. I don't know if they could ever really understand, but this should help."  
"Do mean the Order of the Phoenix? You don't have to play dumb with me anymore, remember?" He shook his head and grinned impishly.  
"Actually, that was to the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley's kind of taken the place of my mother recently and I didn't want her to worry if she learned about it."  
"Oh," she said simply, blushing a bit from the cold and more from her embarrassment. "Do you stay with them over the summer?"  
"Usually. I have to spend some time with my Aunt and Uncle first though. It's a ritual of sorts. Why do you ask? I thought I had told you that."  
"Well," she began, blushing furiously now, "I was wondering if, you know, I could come with you over the summer, you know?" She gave a little ghost of a smile. "I can't bear the thought of spending the whole holidays away from you."  
"Sure, I'll put in a few good words for you in my next letter to her, okay?" She smiled broadly now.  
"I think you'd better make them wonderful and perfect if you're only going to use a few." The grin faded away quickly. "They'll know who I am by then and probably won't want me anywhere near you."  
"Dumbledore'll know the whole truth of the matter and there won't be any problem. Trust me."

Trust was fast becoming a big part of their relationship, and it most decidedly wasn't to just between the two of them. Because of her past, Layla had never truly trusted anyone or given her heart wholly to any one person. Not that she had much of a choice in that matter, with Voldemort as her adoptive father and all. Harry was the only one to have broken through the stone, bricks, chain-link, and barbed wire surrounding her soul; it was rather disconcerting when she thought about it. How could they really fall in love so quickly? She could see through him to his very core and not seem intrusive; she could have that effect on people when she wanted. However, she was supposed to be the poker faced daughter and successor to the greatest Dark wizard in history! Where was her impenetrable facade now? All too soon, it was Valentine's Day, the one day on the calendar she detested more than any other because it celebrated the one thing she had never had: love. This year was different though. This year she had Harry by her side and they were going to Hogsmeade for the day. She was so determined to have fun on this date, he asked if something was wrong once they got to the large oak entrance doors.  
"You look so uptight," he explained after her confused, sidelong glance. "Your father's not going to come and finish us both off, is he?"  
"No, nothing like that," she said, oblivious to his attempt at humor. "This just isn't a good day is all."  
"How can Valentine's Day not be a good day!" he asked incredulously. "While I can understand a few bad experiences, it's impossible to hate the day all together!"  
"It's a long story, love. Let's not get into it now." She smiled at him mischievously. "You just might change my mind about this whole holiday if you do a good enough job today." They all but skipped into the wizard's village, so obviously in love it should have been banned in public. First, they visited  
Honeyduke's, not-so-secretly buying each other's gifts. Next was Zonko's, then the Shrieking Shack, and finally the Three Broomsticks. They sat alone in a corner, ignoring their butterbeers and talking about nothing.  
"Layla," came a drawling voice in front of them, "you do realize you're drooling all over yourself at the sight of _Potter_!" Draco leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Father's checking up on you today. Keep the PDAs to a bare minimum." He sneered and walked away, the door's bell tinkling behind him.  
"What was that all about?" Harry kissed her on the collarbone. "Does he want you back and thinks the best way to go about it is insulting you?"  
"No, just a fair warning we should definitely heed. Lucius is coming to check on me, see if I have your trust yet, if I've learned anything particularly juicy about you, that sort of thing." She began to go off on a tirade, listing the things he should do. "Daddy doesn't know you know everything yet, I think, so just play dumb but not too dumb, you know? And act like you normally do around Lucius just not so much so or--"  
"Layla!" he exclaimed, grabbing her attention again. "Don't worry about it, okay? Besides," he added, dropping his voice, "if I can handle your dad, I can handle Lucius."  
"If by 'handle' you mean 'avoid any real confrontation with', then you'll have no problem with anyone you face later in life," she monotoned sarcastically.  
"I keep forgetting what side you're on sometimes," he muttered, shaking his head.  
"I'm on our side, haven't you realized that?" She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. "You know, I think this is a lot better than any gift you could ever give me, no matter how good of a gag it is." He looked down at her slow curling smile, as if surprised she knew what her gift was already.  
"But... how did you know? I thought I hid it pretty well, if I do say so myself." He looked a little indignant too she noticed.  
"You did, I'm just better at finding things than you are at hiding them. Don't think about it, just know that I'll love it." She checked his watch then looked towards the door. "Something's happened." She sat up, a worried concern moving over her happy face.  
"What makes you say that? Is it because he's not here yet?"  
"Exactly. Draco knows where we are so Lucius should too. Knowing him, he'd walk in, have some casual conversation, and head over to our table. Then he'd drill us like Snape on a practical test. But he hasn't. That's what has me worried."  
"Maybe Draco was lying to us, trying to..." He trailed off, unable to think of anything that would come of misleading them.  
"No, he wouldn't get anything out of misleading us purposely, except maybe ruining our date, but that's impossible. I mean he..." Now she trailed off as realization hit her. Draco was probably trying desperately to break them apart and end their relationship, no matter what consequences may come of it. "Oh, Merlin, why didn't I see it before?"  
"See what?" asked Lucius Malfoy with an oily smile. "My dear Layhlorian, you _have_ grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw you. But the company you've begun to keep is deplorable." He shook his head sadly. She felt Harry shaking in anger beside her and squeezed his hand under the table to calm him.  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Father always told me to find someone who made me happy and I have. I'm only doing what he wants and nothing more. I'm sure he'd approve of Harry, don't you think so?"  
"I suppose he would. He always did want you to marry a great man, and it is undeniable that Potter here _has_ done great things. However, fate seems to be stacking a bit of a deck against him, what with these tight escapes from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I wonder if another death-defying stunt is in his near-future." Lucius set his piercing gaze on Harry, who still trembled in fury next to Layla. "And we must wonder if it will be his last." Silent minutes passed as hatred sparked and fired violently between the two.  
"Well, I think it's time for us to head back to the castle now," she interjected into the tense and electrified air. "I suppose we'll see you some other time, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled as she stood and nearly ran out the door, dragging a frustrated Harry behind her. She continued up the main street, not stopping until they had reached a very crowded Zonko's.  
"Layla, what was that for! It wasn't like I was going to hit him or anything!" He looked around and realized where they were. "And why are we back in here!" He glared at her reproachfully. "You didn't think I could handle him, did you?" He lowered his voice to a furious whisper. "I can't believe you don't think enough of me to let me try to handle it!"  
"It's not that," she whispered back morosely. "I just didn't want you to lose your temper and go do something rash or stupid. Who knows what Daddy's given him permission to do!"  
"Love," he murmured, his expression and tone softening, "you don't have to worry about me so much. I can take care of myself, you know."  
"I know, it's just..." She sighed and laid her head on his chest, letting her eyes close as his arms wrapped around her. "Never mind. It's not important anymore, okay?"  
"Do you really want to head back now?"  
"No, but I suppose we have to now." She smiled up at him. "Besides, I can't wait for you to see what I got you!"  
"How do you know I don't already know?" He smirked mischievously, lending an adorable glimmer to his already gorgeous eyes. She pouted a bit. "Don't worry, I don't think I know everything, okay?" They walked back to the castle slowly, wreathed in a happy sort of silence the whole way.  
"So where do you want to go?"  
"Why don't we sit by the lake? It a pretty nice day and I don't really want to be inside." They sat beside the lake, huddled close together for no real reason. "You know, Sirius told me once that he used to sit here and think. You know, clear his head, talk to the squid..."  
"Squid! You mean there's a squid in there?" She looked so shocked that he had to laugh. She glanced tentatively into the lake's depths.  
"Well, yes. It's a very large squid, mind you, but it's not going to hurt you or anything. It's actually quite friendly." He smiled reassuringly, but she only backed away from the water's edge.  
"Well, I'm not taking any chances." She gave the lake a final look before turning her attention back to Harry. "I guess we should give each other our gifts now, right?" He nodded and pulled a little square package from his pocket. It decidedly was not the gift she thought she was getting. Inside, surrounded by black tissue paper were perfect black and white rose buds. "Oh, _Harry_!" She  
exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and lavishing him with kisses. "They're so beautiful! You can't imagine how much I love them! But I thought you brought me something from the Special Tastes section at Honeyduke's."  
"Well, technically, I did, but I thought I'd give you these first to throw you off." From the other pocket he pulled out a bag Bernie Bott's Specialty Flavor Beans. "Well, I know how much you like to try new and exciting things so I thought you might like to give these a whirl."  
"Wow, I never thought I'd be happy to get grass and earwax before," she laughed. "Now, for my gift." She handed him an enormous bag of Chocolate Frogs. "I had a contact in the store find ones that had cards you didn't have."  
"And just how did they manage that? Open each box, look at the card, then stuff the frog back inside?" he asked skeptically.  
"No, it's a trade secret she won't even tell me. Now for the other part!" She pointed her wand into the air. "_Accio gift!_" From one of the open windows flew a small, flat package. Curious, he opened it to reveal something very like a Muggle sketchbook. "It's a Memory Book. It works sort of like a Pensieve. It can store memories, thoughts, dreams, anything your mind can create, and play them back whenever you want. I thought you might like it, you know, just in case something happens so you can never forget the good times you had." He began to flip through the pages, so many of them already full.  
"But why is there so much in here already? Did you make these?" He looked back at them carefully. The most recent ones all seemed to be of the couple together.  
"No, but as soon as you touch it, the Memory Book starts to record you happiest memories. I guess you must have a lot of them then." He set the book aside and pulled her close.  
"I love you so much. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me and everything you'll ever do.\rdblquote He kissed her lightly on the lips then buried his face in her hair. "I love you," he repeated over and over again. "I love you."

That evening, they snuck into his room long after everyone else had gone to bed and pulled the hangings tight around his four-poster. They consummated their love and vowed to live their lives only for each other once the war had ended. She swore to find a way around handing him over to Voldemort and he promised he would protect her to the very end, even if it be from her father. In the wee hours of the morning, she gazed dreamily up at his ceiling and sighed as she thought of all that had brought her there. That was when she noticed the shadow near the bed and pulled his wand from under the pillow. Silently, she pulled back a section of the hangings, not in the least surprised to see Lucius Malfoy. She quietly Stunned him and woke Harry.  
"Layla, it has to be two in the morning or something. What's wrong with you?" He rubbed at his eyes and blinked blearily as he searched for his glasses. She handed them to him.  
"First of all, it's about three, judging by the sun, but that's not the point. Listen," she whispered urgently, instantly grabbing his full attention, "Lucius is just outside the bed. I've Stunned him for now, but we have to get to Dumbledore. I don't know how many more there may be. Get your cloak now." He nodded and slipped out of bed. She took the time to dress and consider their  
options.  
"Do you think we should wake the others?" he whispered as he poked his head back through the curtain. "I know it might not be wise to have them all awake, but we can't just leave them here!"  
"Yes," she answered after a moment's contemplation. "Do you know which is Hermione's dormitory? I'll wake her and you wake Ron. Leave the rest to them and we can go. Meet me in the Common Room?"  
"Of course." He kissed her passionately. "I hope you know just how much I love you, Layhlorian Mortise." He quickly told her how to get to Hermione's room and, with that, he slipped away to wake his fellow seventh years. She hurried out the chamber, down the stairs, and up another flight, heading for Hermione as fast as her legs would carry her.  
"Hermione, Hermione!" she whispered urgently. "You have to wake up now! I think the war\rquote s come to Hogwarts!" She gazed blearily at Layla as well, taking a minute to full comprehend what she was saying.  
"That's _impossible_, you _can't_ just get in and out of Hogwarts! It says so in _Hogwarts: A History_!" She laid back down again.  
"Hermione, you have to listen! I...I was with Harry and Lucius was outside the bed! I know how crazy it must sound, but he was!" She turned away, then sat bolt upright.  
"You were _with_ Harry in a _bed_!" she yelled incredulously, inciting several groggy moans from the other girls.  
"Yes, yes, but that's not the point! Just wake up everyone else in the Tower then work on the other Houses. Tell a teacher if you see them on the way."  
"Where are you going then?"  
"We have to tell Dumbledore what's happened." She sprinted noiselessly out of the dormitories and back down to the Common Room where Harry was waiting. "Did Ron believe you?" she asked  
breathlessly.  
"Not until he saw Lucius laying on the floor. That was a great Stunner you did on him, by the way. How did things go with Hermione?"  
"We'll know if we get back. Well, when we get back." She grimaced and they donned the Invisibility Cloak. "How will we know if anyone's coming?" she murmured softly.  
"With this," he replied equally as soft, pulling a tattered piece of parchment from his pocket. "We just have to avoid all these people." She noticed that there were quite a few more than she had expected, all of them names she recognized.  
"All of these are Death Eaters," she noted solemnly. "But that can't be possible. Daddy would have told me if something was going to happen tonight so that nothing would happen to  
me."  
"Shh!" They listened intently, staring down at the map for any unusual movement. Silently, they glided through the corridors, always heading for Dumbledore's office. It seemed to have taken an eternity, but finally they were there. "Now we just have to figure out the password..." She stared at him disbelievingly. "Hmm... Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" To her astonishment, the gargoyle  
blocking the way jumped aside and she followed him onto the moving staircase. He knocked hard on the door and it opened for him. They stepped cautiously inside, wands drawn and looking around for any signs of danger.  
"There's no need to worry yourselves," came the Headmaster's voice from somewhere within the depths of the cluttered room. "Miss Mortise and Mr. Potter, I assume you've come to inform me of the intruders in the school?" The place suddenly filled with light and they saw Dumbledore himself sitting behind his desk, fingers knitted together and a grave expression on his face.  
"Oh," Layla said, a little surprised, "well, yes, but we also wanted to tell you that Lucius Malfoy was in Gryffindor Tower! In the sixth year boys' dormitory, no less!" A tiny smile crinkled on his face. "What could possibly be so funny about that, Professor! The whole school is in danger!"  
"Yes, I realize this and have begun taking steps against it but..." He paused and his smile grew wider. "Miss Mortise, one must wonder how you know so much about the goings on in the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory." Her entire face flushed and she glanced worriedly at Harry. He only tried to give her a reassuring smile.  
"Well, Professor, we can explain," he said as calmly as he could. "You see...uhh... Well, Layla and I were... We..."  
"That is not of importance, Harry, and no one will ever question it." Layla highly doubted that, but kept silent and listened intently. "However, we do need to get the both of you out of here. If you  
haven't realized it, the Death Eaters here tonight are here for you." Layla's eyes bugged at this news. It wasn' t possible that her father _knew_ she was going to betray him, was it? "Yes, Miss Mortise, you as well. My contact within the Inner Circle learned that Voldemort thought you would betray him, not out of spite but out of love. It would seem that Mr. Malfoy's presence in Hogsmeade this afternoon was to discourage any intimate relations with you and Harry. It appears that has backfired." The smile he had worn had long since faded. "Now, Voldemort, full of fury after what he considers your betrayal, has taken extreme measures and is launching the attack he was saving for the end of your plan. I have made arrangements for you to go to the Weasley's for the time being. Fawkes should be back any minute with Mrs. Weasley's reply." Before she had a chance to question anything, a large phoenix appeared in a flash of flame and settled a perch she hadn't noticed before. "Well then, the only left to do is get you there. Floo powder should work fine." He nodded towards the brightly burning fire. "You needn't worry about what will happen to your grades while you are gone. It shouldn't be that long." He smiled then left them, probably going to eradicate his school of its trespassers.  
"This is all my fault, Harry!" Layla cried loudly, sinking deep into the chair and her own apathy. "If only I hadn't been so selfish then, none of this would have happened! How could you ever  
forgive me!"  
"Layla, I already have, but we don't have time to argue about this now. We have to get out of here as quickly as possible." He pulled her out of the chair and guided her to the fire, throwing in Floo Powder from the jar beside it. "The Burrow!" He called into the fire as the flames turned emerald green. Just then, the door banged open and Lucius Malfoy stood its frame, half hidden in shadow.  
"Harry Potter! The Dark Lord will be most pleased when I bring him back your dead body. And Layhlorian, our dear sweet traitor! Did you know that your father cried when he learned of your treachery! He who has never shown emotion before was forced to cry for an ungrateful daughter who would turn her back on him despite all he has done for her! I will make you pay! I will make  
you both pay!" He raised his wand high above his head, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Out of instinct, she pushed Harry into the fire just as Lucius loosed his spell. Before he swirled away, Harry glimpsed her writhing on the stone floor in agony.

Several days later, Layla still lay in St. Mungo's, unconscious and grasping onto life. The Healers said it was miraculous that she survived such torture. Most who suffered under the Cruciatus Curse for so long were met with severe brain damage or worse afterward. Harry stayed by her side, refusing to return to school until she was able to do so. February turned to March and she had made some progress. She was awake now and could hold conversation but was still so weak. She was allowed to be transferred to the Hospital Wing at Hogwart's. The tale of her heroism had spread through Hogwart's like wildfire and many people had a newfound respect for her. One morning when she woke, Harry was helping Ron and Hermione carry a load of candies and gifts onto another bed.  
"Harry, what is all this?" she croaked, barely recognizing her own voice. He ran to her side at once and helped her prop herself against the pillows. "I'm not made of glass, you know." She smiled at him.  
"I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you, that's all. I'm the reason you're stuck in this bed. If only..." He shook his head. "These are the latest batch of gifts from your well-wishers. I think there might have been one from Draco but..." He trailed off, looking more angry than she had ever seen him.  
"Harry, what is it? What could he want to do to me now that has you so upset?" He only shook furiously, hate and malice burning bright in his eyes.  
"After Malfoy tor... attacked you, he ran into a few teachers on his way out. They caught him and gave him Veratiserum to find out how they got in. Draco apparently found out the passwords and told Lucius this afternoon. He's been expelled and everyone was alright, thanks to you." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "It's over now, so just rest. I don't want Madame Pomfrey to kick us out." Just then, the woman herself bustled in.  
"Alright, everyone out now. Miss Mortise needs her rest if she's going to be at the match tomorrow!" She winked at Harry and hurried him out the door.  
Layla couldn't wait for the next morning. She would be out of the hospital wing, she would get to see Harry play tomorrow, and, with any luck, she would be out of Slytherin House for good. Life seemed to be perfect and the only thing that could ruin it had to be miles away. He had to be... She drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she awoke not in a warm bed but lying on a cold, hard floor. She looked cautiously around, trying hard not to attract attention. It was a dungeon, it had to be, and judging from the moisture on the walls she was very deep underground. Panic started to consume her. Where was Harry? Where was she? What had happened?  
"Layla," someone whispered, "Layla, are you awake?" The voice sounded familiar, very familiar, but she couldn't place it. It must have been behind her because even with her slightly blurred vision, she still saw nothing but stone.  
"Harry, is that you?" She rubbed at her eyes to clear them before looking around. "Harry? Someone?"  
"You don't even remember me, do you?" Suddenly the voice stepped into her line of sight. It was Draco, looking depressed and scared. "Layla, I have to explain, okay? You just have to believe  
me." She glared at him but listened. "I didn't sell you out. It was Pansy Parkinson. Don't you remember how she let it 'slip' that He was related to you? She was trying to ruin you, make your plans fail. When it only seemed to bring you and Harry closer, she turned to the Death Eaters and told them that you now planned to save Harry. The Dark Lord was furious and came down upon Hogwarts with all the might he could muster. Father volunteered himself to take care of you. I found out in Hogsmeade after I warned you and gave him a sleeping draught. He had a Polyjuice Potion to get into Gryffindor Tower, so I nicked it and used it to slip into the castle. Once I was in the Tower, I drank it and stood guard in case anyone came. That's when you Stunned me."  
"And that's why it seemed like he woke up so fast," she said quietly in sudden realization. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry. I can't believe how wrong I was but..." He motioned for her to be quiet. "What is it? And why are we down here?" she whispered. He seemed to relax after a moment.  
"If you haven't already heard, I've been expelled and this was the only way to talk to you without arousing any suspicion. Madame Pomfrey thinks you're at breakfast with Harry and he thinks you're  
getting ready for the game. I had to warn you though. You can't go to the game today and neither can Harry. Right after... right after it happened, I found out that you both were to be exterminated as soon as possible. The perfect place would be the game today. You just have to believe me, okay? I'm not trying to deceive you or anything like that. I genuinely am worried. Do you believe me?"  
"How can I?" she asked, shaking her head. "After everything I've heard, all that's happened... I can't, at least not yet. I have to go now. I'll tell Harry to be careful, but I'm still going to the game with him. Now how do I get out of here?"

"What do you _mean_ you just let him go!" Harry fumed later that day. Nothing had happened at the match and he assumed it had all been another desperate ploy to eliminate them. "How could you trust him after all that's happened!"  
"Look, nothing happened and it's over and done with. Please, just try to accept it, you know? You can't change what's already happened." He glared into space, apparently more mad at himself than her. "Harry, there's no point in beating yourself up over this. We agreed that at some point we're going to be in some sort of danger and the other won't be able to help. Didn't we also agree that we won't dwell on it? We said would live in the present, remember?" She got off of the arm of the chair he was sitting in and sat in his lap. His arms automatically wrapped around her, as if to protect her  
from the world. They were just getting comfortable when Hermione burst in, out of breath from some run.  
"Hurry! The pitch... Death Eaters... Dumbledore and teachers..." She leaned on the wall by the portrait hole for support as she gasped. "Everyone has to get out now."  
"What's happened?" Harry asked, holding Layla closer than ever. She winced and tried to ease his grip.  
"They must have come to finish us off..." Layla's eyes narrowed and she broke out of Harry grasp. With a very determined demeanor, she marched out of Gryffindor Tower and to the school\rquote s entrance. She encountered a few teachers on the way but ignored them.  
"Layla!" Harry called behind her. "Layla, where are you going? Didn't you hear Hermione? There are Death Eaters out there trying to _kill_ you! You can't go out by yourself!" He placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and whipped around to look at him. She was infinitely different from any other time he had seen her. Now she seemed consumed by hatred and malice, the very vision of death.  
"Do not try to stop me from giving these fools their just rewards," she said quietly. She drew her wand and continued on, conjuring a long thin silver sword before opening the front doors. A crazed  
smile took over her face as she flew into the fray. Teachers were battling with Death Eaters hidden behind white masks. She flitted among them, slashing left and right. She was soon covered in blood and thoroughly enjoying it. The salty aroma, the ambrosial taste it left on her tongue, all of it was nearly too much. An unquenchable hunger burned inside her as she sliced her way towards her  
target. He was close, so close she could smell his scent in the air and he reeked of fear. "Lucius," she muttered, "Lucius, I've come for you..." She smiled ever more broadly as he stopped dead and turned to her, lending his back to a very surprised Snape. His face has covered by its mask but she felt the dread emanating off of him in waves. It fed her anger better than any memory of pain ever could. "Lucius, you've been a bad, bad boy, haven't you? You tried to kill me, didn't you? You tried to torture me beyond the point of all tolerance. Poor, poor thing. Your plan backfired." She tilted her head to the side, her long hair half covering her face and making her look even more demented. "Are you ready now? Are you ready to face Death? Yes, Death can come in the form of a 'little girl' you thought you knew. Of course it can. It's only natural." She took a single step toward him.  
"_Crucio!_" he cried. The spell hit her square in the chest but she barely felt the pain. She heard herself scream but it was as if the pain that evoked it belonged to someone else. "Ha! Some herald of death you've turned out to be! Immobilize by a single spell yet again! But there's no Dumbledore to save you now!"  
"Oh, Lucius, you bad, bad boy. Your little tricks can't hurt me anymore. I'm beyond pain now, all because of you. I can't feel anything. I think it's time for the bad little boy to be punished." With a sick smile, she charged at him, sword at the ready and wand tucked inside her robes. She plunged deep inside of him, pushing the sword in up to its hilt. He gurgled a little as his robes gained a growing crimson stain. "Do you want to know how it feels, Draco? Do you want to know what it's like to have no heart?" She pulled her sword from his stomach, blood splattering over her front, before plunging it deep into his chest. His eyes bulged for a moment as the tip pierced his heart and went straight through. He fell backward and she fell with him, sitting on top of him and twisting the blade until he twitched no more. Around her, the battles had long since ceased. All attention had been focused on her but she didn't notice. A little laugh escaped her throat, building in strength until it was a hysterical cackle. The remaining Death Eaters fled, no doubt retreating back to Voldemort's fold. And still she kneeled there over Lucius Malfoy's dead corpse, laughing.

"Professor, you aren't really going to send her to Azkaban, are you!" Harry pleaded with the Headmaster the next day. "I know she killed him, I know there are dozens of witnesses, but does she really deserve it? She was only trying to protect me, that's all. So she went a little overboard and lost control. Doesn't that happen to everyone sometimes? Please, Professor!" Dumbledore only shook his head sadly.  
"I'm sorry, Harry, there's nothing I can do anymore. Parents have already written to me about it and have expressed their discomfort at having a murderer amongst their children."  
"She's _not_ a murderer! She was only protecting me, okay! Besides, I..." He looked over at her. She sat silently in the chair beside him, looking at a spot on the floor and nowhere else. "I can't live without her. She's my whole life.  
"I understand, Harry. However, the Minister of Magic has decreed that she is a menace to the wizarding world. She has to be confined to Azkaban. I will try my hardest to have her out as soon as I can. Try not to worry." He smiled in a sort of reassuring way and allowed them to go. Layla stood silently and left the room, not waiting for Harry, but he followed her anyway. She had been this way since they had been able to calm her and pull her away from the bloodbath she had created. She headed for the lake without even looking at him, plopping down beside it and gazing into the depths.   
"Are you going to talk to me?" he asked as he sat beside her.  
"Hello again, my friend," she said into the water, blatantly ignoring him. "Did you see what I did yesterday? Once they finally got me away from it all, I looked back and was so horrified. How could I possible do all of that! Even if they were Death Eaters, every single one of them had a family and I destroyed it. I don't know how to fix any of it. They're sending me to Azkaban too. I don't think they know what else to do with me. They're all probably afraid I'll flip out again. I think I have what Muggles call schizophrenia. Yes, that's it. Maybe they'll come up with something to help me and I can come back. I...I think I'm going to miss Harry the most. I really love him and he's stuck up for me so much ever since we've been together. But how do I tell him goodbye now?" The water rippled slightly as if to answer. They continued to sit there in silence, looking at the scenery for  
the last time.  
"Layla, I don't know if you're going to listen to me this time or not, but I just wanted to say how much I love you and that no matter what happens, I always will." He kissed her hair gently before  
walking away. If he had stayed just a little while longer, he could have seen the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

The summer passed slowly and soon they were back on the Hogwart's Express for their final year. Harry looked out the window, thoroughly depressed, while Ron and Hermione tried to cheer him up. Nothing seemed to work and he let the time float past him without argument. There was a knock on the compartment door, but he ignored it, letting one of the others answer it instead.  
"Wow, you two are Head Boy and Girl!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "I'm so proud of you guys!" He turned towards the door and his eyes widened. "Well, hello to you too, Harry! Is staring any way to greet your girlfriend? I _am_ still your girlfriend, aren't I?" He smiled and pulled her into his arms.  
"I missed you so much," he said, tears streaming from his eyes. "You can't possibly imagine." He pulled away, as if to make sure it was really her, then pulled her close again.  
"I can, love," she whispered, a hot tear landing on his cheek, "but I think it's best that you wake up now. It's no good dwelling on dreams that can never be."

Harry turned over in his sleep and awoke suddenly, sorrow falling over him once again, just as it had every night all summer. Layla was dead. She had committed suicide while in Azkaban, having found some way to smuggle a blade in with her. They found her lifeless, a note scrawled out to him in her own blood. It told him how much she loved him and how sorry she was for what she had done. There was something else there, something about Draco, but the note ended abruptly. The Minister later cleared her of all charges, but it no longer mattered. Nothing anyone did could bring her back. She had been the one person he loved above all others, the one he would do anything for. He would have gladly taken all of her sins as his own just to be with her for one more day. He tried to fall back asleep but her smiling face plagued him, just as it would until the day he died.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end for now. No more Layla, no more Lucius, no more Draco at Hogwarts, no more happy Harry. Isn't it great the way I just ruin everyone's lives? No? Then die, bitches, die! Ahem, I mean, go to fucking hell. Not the normal one, the one with perverts that love to rape cheerleaders. And guess what? You just made the squad. ... Shit, that was mean and confusing too, wasn't it? Oh well. I've nothing constructive to say then. So anyways, email me with comments and such, tell me how much you hate me, tell me how much you loved Layla's homicidal rampage, tell me if you really want to know what happens next. I'd love to hear from you... Now I must go before I start laughing hysterically at you.

Post Script: Layla shall be returning because I loves her and the fandom just wouldn't be the same without her psycho self. So the people of HPFF's boards convinced me to do a prequel. Yes, a prequel. Now, you'll find out just why Layla hated Fleur so much, why she was with Draco in the first place, and why so many things that happened did. The tentative title is This Time Imperfect.


End file.
